


Fall into Darkness

by AliofTheMisfortune



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actually it was for Jug, Angst, Blindfolds, Fluff and Angst, Hiram is paying for his crimes, Light Bondage, M/M, Poor Jughead, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, Why am I making him suffer so much :(((
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliofTheMisfortune/pseuds/AliofTheMisfortune
Summary: The deal with Hiram was the one Jughead could never expected but for his friends and family, he would accept it, even if it would cost him his life. He just didn't know it would turn out to be something different.Archie was always the oblivious one, but would he still remain so if he found out about Jughead's affection for him, which was now at risk due to someone he used to be so loyal to?At first, it was just a deal for Hiram, nothing else, but as time went by, he beganto develop something for the dark haired boy, and he didn't like that. He had to stop before it was too late.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfiction that I decided to write in English. All I want is to find people with the same interest :((  
> I don't know why I love Hiram/Jughead so much but I want to spread this love to everyone that are finding facfic of riverdale.  
> If you don't ship it or against it, please turn back before your soul is damaged.  
> Oh, and I'm not a native speaker so please feel free to correct me if there is any mistakes ^^  
> Thank you ;)

Chapter 1

 

This was so frustrating, he couldn’t just sit in the trailer and let his father take care of everything, especially when the man himself had nothing to do with the nightmare that started all this mess. It was his fault and he had to do something or else his friends, his people will die, they wouldn’t survive the fight against The Ghoulies.

He massaged his head. He must calm down, it was the only way to figure out the solution. Okay, now that he had composed himself, there was only one thing left: Review all the events happened today.

First, Fang got arrested, then the riot, The Ghoulies came with Penny. All of this couldn’t be a coincidence, which meant someone was behind, controlling the situation, pulling the strings. But who? The Black Hood? No, that man was alone, he couldn’t trigger all this chaos by himself.

Jughead took a look back at the board he had stick his notes and papers on. Someone who had wide range of relationship, in this town, and loved chaos… There was only one person he could come up with and Jughead was sure about it. That monster of a man, Hiram Lodge. It must have been him. Nobody would think he was the one behind all this, nobody would suspect him after his announcement about justice and righteousness. Lies, those were all lies and people fell for it, even his friends.

Jughead picked up his phone and dialed.

_Hope it’s not too late!_

Ring…ring…

The other end picked up.

“This is Hiram.”

“Fang getting arrested, the riot, ” Jughead paused, tried not to let his voice sounded broken, “The Ghoulies showing up tonight of the riot, Penny in tow.”

He heard an irritating sigh from the other end.

“None of this is happenstance.” Jughead continued.

“Jughead, I generally have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You were buying up everything you could, but you couldn’t buy us…” Jughead paused again, taking everything he had to strike the obvious, “so you paid The Ghoulies…and Penny…to go to war with The Serpents, to finally get rid of us, once and for all. How much it is costing you?”

“I’m hanging up now.” Seemed like the man ran out of patience.

“’Cause I have a counter offer.” He finally said.

Hiram seemed to be calculating the pros and cons of his offer since the man hadn’t hang up yet, or he just had enough of the boy rambling nonsense.

“Mr.Lodge?” Jughead tried again.

After a while, Hiram replied, “I’m listening.”

Now that he had a chance, Jughead knew he ought to offer something Hiram deemed as valuable. If not, his efforts would go to waste. And there was one thing he think Hiram would like to take, even if it meant Jughead himself wouldn’t live to see the sun again.

“I offer myself to go. Make them stop and my life is yours to decide.”

A “hm” came from the phone. Jughead’s grip on his phone tightened until his knuckles went white. It had to work, or he would have nothing to save his friends, but who value his life anyway? It was stupid! He was supposed to use something else!

There was some whispered in the background but he could realised it was Hiram talking to Penny, it could be her end of the bargain. His stomach dropped knowing she was there with the man.

Right when Jughead’s patience almost reached its limit, Hiram answered.

“Alright Jughead. I’ve decided I will accept your offer.”

“Then…when will I have to show up at Pickens park?”

“Oh no,” This got Jughead surprised, “You’re going to Pembrooke. Come in through the back door, Andre will meet you there. Don’t let anyone see you coming.”

“I don’t intend to either.”

“I hope we can meet to settle our deal.”

“Of course, Mr.Lodge.”

Jughead then hung up and headed out to Pembrooke, o the man that now had his destiny in his hands. He wondered whether or not he should call Betty, to let her know how much she meant to him, how much the appreciated their friendship. She had been nothing but a great friend to him. And there was Archie, the dream he couldn’t reach, especially now when he couldn’t guarantee his own life.

But he decided against it. It wouldn’t do to tell them now, it could turn out to be worse. Besides, they had their own problems to deal with, him telling them right now would just bother them more. So he set an auto-sent message in case he couldn’t come back to tell them his goodbyes and left, not bringing the phone with him.

 

It took him nearly half an hour to reach Pembrooke since the streets were so crowded. He hid his bike away before looking for the back door. It wasn’t so hard to find it, Andre was already there waiting for him.

“My boss told me about your coming, Mr.Jones.” The man said, opening the door.

Jughead nodded. He followed Andre inside and up the stairs, all the way keeping silence. He wasn’t in the mood for some chit chat right now.

Andre led him to the second floor where the rooms for guests were. They stopped at the one at the end of the hall. To be honest, the atmosphere in this godforsaken place made the knot in Jughead’s stomach tightened. It gave him the impression of utter despair and danger. Jughead pinched his arm to concentrate. He had to do this, this was for his family, his friends, he could do this.

Andre opened the door and Jughead stepped in. The room was already lit by candles, there were a desk and some chairs, on the left was a big closet and on the right was a kingsized bed with a nightstand beside, above it was a window.

“Please remain here until my boss arrived, Mr.Jones.” Andre’s voice brought him back to focus.

“Yeah.” Jughead nodded, then went to the window, trying to find out where it was looking to.

He heard a ‘click’ behind signaling the butler had left. Lingering by the window for a while, he then left to check on the door. Great, it was locked, he was locked, the only choice was to wait for Hiram.

So, he waited…

 

\---------

 

Andre took out his phone after leaving Jughead, and started dialing.

“The boy has come, boss.”

“Good. Did you show him to his room?” Hiram’s voice answered.

“Yes, I did. I also locked the door.”

“Thank you, Andre. You may go back to work.”

“Yes sir.”

With that, Andre hung up and headed for the receptionist desk to finish his report. He was writing when he heard a ‘click’ from the big door. It opened and someone came in, a tall man in dark jacket, an unreadable look on his face.

The man slowly walked to the desk.

“Hello, I’m here to see Mr.Lodge.”

Andre eyed him suspiciously and stood up, “I’m sorry, he’s not available.”

“Are his lovely wife and daughter at home?”

“No, they are not.” Andre reached for the emergency button hidden under the desk.

“Is that so?”

Suddenly, the man held up a gun. Before Andre knew it, he was shot straight in the heart. Darkness covered his vision as Andre let out his last breathe.

 

\---------

 

Hiram closed to car’s door as he stood in front of his house. He took a moment to savior it. Everything was going as he wanted, even better, the thorn in his eyes just offered itself to destruction and who was Hiram to deny such an opportunity?

He stepped into the house and called for Andre, no one answered. Something was wrong, it was so quiet. He went to the desk only to find Andre there, lying dead on a puddle of his own blood. A dreadful feeling rose up in his stomach.

_Hermione! Veronica!_

Hiram hurriedly ran to the living room, hoping he wasn’t too late. He was so worried he didn’t bother to care for the broken white door.

“Veronica? Hermione?” He called.

His wife and daughter were sitting at the table, an uneasy atmosphere lingered around them. He let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding.

“There’s another dead body in the study.” Hermione said, not looking at him.

“It’s your mess, daddy. You clean it up.” Veronica spoke in monotone.

None of them paid him any attention after that so he went to check on the said room. What greeted him was a messy room with blood and a body of a big man. He winced and took out his phone to call sheriff Minetta. Hermione and Veronica must had been scared, as this godforsaken piece of shit just showed up out of nowhere to attack his family.

Hiram went to inform the two of the situation, everything was alright now. But why were they so quiet? And that dark look in their eyes hadn’t faded yet. He tried once again to apologise to them.

What Hiram didn’t expect was Veronica finding out about his October Surprise file. He was going to use it as an ace to defeat Fred’s campaign. Damn it, he hadn’t told Hermione about this, thinking she would gladly agree to take the blow anyway.

He tried to reason with Veronica as she started to oppose him, to show her the bigger picture. But the girl just chuckled and said that she wasn’t the one who had lost the sight. Hermione said nothing, but her expression said he deserved that, she was beginning to have her doubt.

He stared at them for a while before leaving for the study. Once inside, he threw himself on the armchair. Damn, how can everything came to perfect to a mess in such a short time? Now his wife was doubting him and even his daughter was turning against him.

He grabbed an empty glass nearby and threw it away, the poor thing connected with the edge of the desk and shattered.

Hiram put a hand on his face and let loose a sigh. This couldn’t be happening, it should have been him coming home to… Ah right, there was still one thing to deal with, and Hiram Lodge knew just where his furious mind should focus on.

 

\---------

 

Jughead heard a gun shot coming from the floor below. He ran to the door and tried to open it, only to remember it was locked from the outside.

_What is happening?_

He tried again but to no avail. Then he went for the window, it wouldn’t open no matter how hard he tried. Jughead slammed his hand on the glass.

“Fuck!”

Now he was trapped in this room. What was happening out there? This was Veronica’s house, what if she got killed? Or hurt? What if the police came and found him? They would ask why he was here. What was he going to tell them?

Jughead eventually gave up and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know which was worse, Hiram or the police found him here. So he just sat there and tried to calm his mind.

Minutes, or hours later, a ‘click’ came from the door.

It opened, and so came his dreadful moments.


	2. The beginning of hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.  
> I was surprised this story got so many comments and kudos and bookmarks. Thank you, you made my day ^^  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentioned Rape/Non-con. Even though it's not explicit, but if you don't like it, please turn back.  
> For those who decided to continue, I hope you'll have a good time.  
> Enjoy~

Chapter 2

 

A silhouette appeared as the door opened. According to the height and shape, no doubt it was Hiram. The man hadn’t said a word and there was a dangerous aura emitting from him. He quietly closed the door after stepping inside the room. Now it was harder to see the expression on his face.

“What was that gun shot about?” Jughead asked, standing up to face the man.

“Ah, nothing to worry about.” Hiram replied with a smirk, “I’m glad you’ve kept your end of the bargain.”

“I expect the same from you, Mr.Lodge.”

“You can be sure about that. I’ve told Penny and her friends to retreat, but you see, she wants something in exchange. From you specifically.”

“What does she want?” He knew this would come, Penny was the kind of person who never give up that easily, there was always a catch.

“She said, and I quote, ‘want my pound of flesh’, the one has the Serpents tattoo.”

“What?” Jughead exclaimed.

To make sure the boy wouldn’t reject, Hiram added, “You can brush it off if you want. I just hope your fight with them tomorrow won’t result in too much damage.”

Jughead stared at the man, deep in thought. The tattoo was a symbol, a proof that he was a member of the gang, but if giving it away meant his family would be safe, then…He really had no other choice.

“I agree.” Jughead said.

“I thought so.”

For a minute, Jughead believed it was over. But Hiram hadn’t made any move to indicated they were done.

“Something bothering you?” Seeing the dark haired boy’s anxiousness, Hiram asked, even though he’d already known the answer. Oh how much he loved to play with this emo boy.

“If that’s it, I’d like to…” Jughead began, but he stopped as soon as Hiram’s snicker reached his ears.

“Leave? Oh young man, you forget quickly.” Savouring the boy’s confused face, he continued, “You said yourself that your life is mine now, our deal is not over yet.”

A dreadful feeling rose in Jughead’s stomach, it took everything he had to stand his ground. How naïve could he be, to think he could get out of here in one piece. The biggest storm was coming. He clenched his hands into fists.

“What do you want?” He asked in low tone.

Hiram didn’t answer him right away, instead just approached him. Jughead willed himself to stay calm but to no avail, he took a step back, only to realized he had nowhere to run since the bed was right behind him. Hiram was getting nearer and nearer while Jughead was busy trying to put more distance between them. The man stopped right in front of Jughead and put up his hand.

All of a sudden, Jughead left that hand pushed him backward. It took him a moment to realized that now he was lying on the bed with Hiram on top, the devil’s knee dangerously close to his manhood. Their position crept him out, hopefully it was just Hiram threatening. He felt suffocated, trapped like a prey under its predator.

“What are you doing?” He Tried to push Hiram away but as soon as his hands touched him, they were seized and secured above his head.

“At first I intended to let you off easily, like having you signed a contract to swear to never interfere in my business again. However, I changed my mind. I have a better idea.” Hiram’s other hand moved to the boy’s collar, ready to pull at it.

Jughead struggled, “Stop it!” He cried, “Are you insane? Do you know what you’re doing?”

“You don’t want to be so loud, trust me.” The grip on Judhead’s wrists tightened as a warning.

“You’re crazy!” Jughead hissed.

“Am I? You’re the one willing to come here, to offer your life.”

“They’re different!”

“Just the same.”

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and started fighting back stronger than before. He refused to listen to this devil’s words, leaving his life to the man’s hand and letting Hiram do anything he wanted with him were two different things. Despite what the man had said, Jughead would never accept it. He didn’t want this.

For a moment, he thought he had managed to kick Hiram in the stomach or something like that ‘cause there was a painful whimper from above. But jughead din’t have time to feel relieve for Hiram immediately used his knees to press on his thighs, restraining his movement. Jughead tried to break free but the more he tried, the harder Hiram’s knees press against him, and the grip on his wrists hadn’t loosened during the struggle.

“Face it, Jughead. Doesn’t matter you want it or not, we’re doing it.”

“No…”

“So you don’t want to save your snakey little friends anymore?”

Jughead;s body went still instantly. His eyes opened wide with fear, looking at Hiram.

“You wouldn’t…”

“It’s not my place to decide.” Hiram smirked in reply.

Jughead had to bite his inside to keep his anger at bay. He wanted to punch Hiram in the face, sadly that wasn’t the option right now. Jughead was a guy so virgin or not wasn’t a big deal to him, at least he believed so, he couldn’t get pregnant right? It was his pride that mattered. This monster obviously wanted to humiliate him and Jughead couldn’t even do anything to protect himself. He detested himself for it, his uselessness.

“Just do whatever you want.” Finally, Jughead gritted through his teeth. He then shut his eyes tight for he didn’t want to see the triumphant smirk on his predator’s face.

Jughead heard a dark chuckle from above before his life turned into a living hell. He had to swallow his screams the entire time but still couldn’t manage to keep them all down when it hurt the most. He couldn’t use his hands to cover his mouth for they were held tightly.

He prayed to every spiritual force that this was just a nightmare, that when he opened his eyes, he was sitting with his friends at Pop’s. but no matter how many times he begged, the pain wouldn’t disappear.

Jughead felt tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes but didn’t care, Hiram had stripped him of his honor so what was the point?

It felt like hours before the torture stopped. Hiram collapsed on him, Jughead couldn’t feel anything, wasn’t that abnormal?

After some minutes, Hiram finally stood up from the bed. He didn’t say anything when he redressed, all the time didn’t paid Jughead a glance. When he’d done, he turned to the boy on the bed.

“Penny will see you at Pickens Park in an hour.” He said.

“This stupid deal is over?” Jughead didn’t bother to look at him.

“As long as you learn to stay out of my way.”

With that, Hiram left. It was then that Jughead allowed himself to sit up, he almost lay down again due to the intense pain shot up from his lower body. How ironic, he wasn’t bleeding and Hiram hadn’t come inside. It gave him the illusion that there was at least some humanity left in the man, which he denied right away. Earth would be doomed before that happened.

Jughead tried standing up using the wall for support. He kept his eyes from going back to the dirtied mattress, instead focusing on getting dressed and left the room, following the way Andre had led him in earlier.

 

\---------

 

Jughead didn’t know how he could endure the trip from Pembrooke to Pickens park on his bike in his condition. By the time he got there, his whole world spun upside down. He had to lean against a tree to wait for it to pass.

“Well well well. Look who’s here.” Penny’s voice suddenly sounded from behind making him jumped and turned around.

She was standing there with a smirk on her face, alone, thank goodness.

Jughead walked to her slowly, pretending nothing was wrong with him. He hoped Penny had no idea what he and Hiram had done.

“I believe we had a deal.” Jughead said, “I expect that you will keep your words.”

“Don’t worry.” She took out her knife and smile maniacally, “We’ve retreated.”

He felt the sharp blade pierced into his skin, slowly and painfully just as Penny promised at the Whyte Wyrm. She seemed to be enjoying herself a lot because once in a while, she would stop and pressed on the wound with her finger until Jughead let loose a whimper of pain.

When she was done, she held the piece of his flesh in front of his eyes.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Jonesy.”

 

Jughead collapsed by the tree after she’d left, her maniac laughter echoing around the park. His wound was bleeding non-stop and he was burning up. Something was seriously wrong with him now. Was it due to the earlier activity at Pembrooke? He didn’t know anumore. He was exhausted. He wanted nothing but to sleep.

So, Jughead willingly let darkness enveloped his world this time, hoping he wouldn’t have to wake up so soon.


End file.
